ghost_earthfandomcom-20200213-history
Mariah Love
Mariah Love is the cousin of Michael & Emily Love & the former fiancee of James Anderson. Bio Early Years Mariah was born some time around 2150, around the time of James Anderson's birth. During the 2150s & early 2160s, Mariah became one of the friends of James & she secretly began developing a crush on him. Relationship & Engagement to James Anderson In 2162-2163, when James was assigned to remain in New Washington D.C. for a little more than over a year, Mariah divulged her feelings to James, who had secretly obtained a crush on her as well. The two began to date. A few weeks into the relationship, James & Mariah engaged in sex that caused Mariah to become pregnant. Fearing that his entire life was at stake, James proposed to Mariah to marry her so that the baby wouldn't be born out of wedlock & Mariah accepted. Over the course of the nine months, friends began to notice Mariah's pregnancy. To protect James' reputation & his position in the Alliance, she did not tell anyone who impregnated her nor her engagement to James as having an illegitimate child was an act of shameful irresponsibility that would socially outcast the father & marriage within the Alliance for the Survival of Humanity was forbidden, meaning that James would've been expelled for such actions & he would receive none of his pension that would start at retirement. The only person other than James to know all the information was Mariah's cousin, Emily. Childbirth & Death On March 15, 2163, Mariah was transported to the hospital during the ninth month of pregnancy. There, she gave birth to a baby boy she named James Anderson II, who was originally expected to arrive after the wedding that was about a few weeks from then. However, a few hours after giving childbirth, New Washington's security walls were breached by the shadowghosts & Mariah was killed in the slaughter on her way to finding James. Because James didn't receive the news of James II's birth, James assumed that the child had died with Mariah while the child was placed in an orphanage after the father hadn't shown up to the hospital to claim the child. Post-mortem James went on to be haunted by the memory of his first love when visiting the Hawaiian Archipelago when he met a Tiki witch doctor who specialized in voodoo magic. At the end of James' life, James was assassinated by James Anderson II out of revenge as he never claimed him as his own & left him to be raised in an orphanage in vain. Her death also contributed to the dislike between James & Mariah's cousin, Michael, in the years to come when Michael blamed James for his cousin's impregnation & her death. Relationships James Anderson Mariah had a crush on James since she was around 5-6 years old. In her teenage years, she was unable to cope with hiding her feelings from James & secretly divulged them to him. Realizing that she was in love with him, James realized that he was also in love with her. The two kissed & then began dating. A few weeks into their relationship, James & Mariah both had sex that would cause Mariah's pregnancy & with both loving the other for so many years, they agreed to marry in secret to protect James' reputation & position in the Alliance as marriage was forbidden & having an illegitimate child is an act of shame that was to be outcasted. Family Emily was Mariah's closest family member & Mariah confided everything to Emily on a blood oath the two cousins agreed on. With the exception of her cousin, Michael, Emily was the only one to know about James & Mariah's secret engagement & the father of Mariah's child. She most likely told her cousin Michael everything she knew after Mariah's death.